


Добрые намерения

by Veda



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: Пока Линдзи вдохновленно пишет, за ней наблюдают.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Добрые намерения

Линдзи обожала работать над книгой на привалах. Когда ноги еще немного гудят от длинного перехода, а плечи побаливают от лямок рюкзака — лучше состояния не придумаешь для написания какой-нибудь душераздирающей драмы! Вечером птицы в кронах деревьев перекликаются уже не так охотно, как днем, но ветер по-прежнему заставляет листья и траву очень приятно шуметь, так что вдохновение приходит само собой. А когда солнце уже скрывается за горизонтом, и букв на пергаменте становится не разглядеть, на помощь приходят магические огоньки. В общем, никаким мелочным невзгодам было не остановить Линдзи от создания шедевра.

Она как раз заканчивала главу красочным описанием расправы барона над кровожадным совухом, когда почувствовала на себе чужой взгляд. Обернулась — и вздрогнула. Позади, заглядывая ей через плечо, стоял Нок-Нок. Маленькие глазки гоблина блестели от любопытства.

— Линзя опять корябает буквы?

— Не «корябает», а «пишет»! — фыркнула Линдзи. — Это будет потрясающая книга, которая еще займет свое место на полках величайших библиотек Голариона! Так и знай!

— Скучно... — скривился Нок-Нок, ковырнув в зубах. — Нужны кому эти... биптеки...

— Библиотеки. Это здания, где хранятся книги.

— Целые дома для бумажкословов?! — ужаснулся Нок-Нок. — Надо подальше бытьесть! Столько украденных дум-думок...

Но Линдзи уже потеряла интерес к разговору и мысленно ловила удачную фразу для красивого завершения главы. Обычно барон убивал чудовищ молча и вообще был довольно угрюмым типом, но читателей-то этим не привлечешь! Нужна какая-нибудь броская фраза, чтобы и ёмко, и сочно, и остроумно. Даже если чувства юмора у барона в помине нет.

«Таково правосудие в моих землях!». Хм, пожалуй, слишком пафосно... «Монстрам здесь не рады»? Тоже как-то глупо звучит.

Линдзи так увлеклась, что движение рядом почувствовала в последний момент. И только взвизгнула, когда на пергамент с подсохшими чернилами плюхнулась какая-то мясистая масса. Грязно-серо-коричневая, склизкая, она напоминала что-то пережеванное и даже пахла соответствующе. Линдзи вскочила на ноги и сбросила эту гадость с книги. Увы, на месте нее осталось большое и грязное жирное пятно.

В гневе Линдзи уставилась на довольно скалившегося Нок-Нока.

— Что это?! Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Принес Линзе лягух. Нок-Нок сам ловилдавил. И грибов склал туда ж... От них дум-думки быстрее приходят. Или вообще уходят, хорошо будет! Нок-Ноку разное после грибов видится и думкается...

— Ты испортил мою работу! А я ведь только вчера этот черновик начала! Две главы уже почти дописала...

На глазах Линдзи появились слезы, и она осторожно попыталась разлепить страницы, чтобы оценить ущерб. К сожалению, жирное пятно успело распространиться дальше, и, наверное, четверть книги была испорчена. Вот же невезение!

— Линзя не любит лягух? — наморщил лоб Нок-Нок, подбирая принесенное угощение с земли.

— Нет, не любит! Фу, какая гадость... Кошмар! Ты своими лягухами загадил мне половину работы! Как я теперь должна это восстановить?! Больше не подходи ко мне, ты... ты... жуткий гоблин!

И Линдзи, прижав к себе любимую рукопись и, не обращая внимания, что пачкает одновременно и рубашку, поспешила прочь. Кажется, у Октавии было какое-то заклинание для выведения жира с одежды. Может, и на пергамент сработает? Попробовать стоит, уж очень не хотелось, чтобы все труды пошли насмарку.  
  
Оставшийся стоять на месте Нок-Нок задумчиво забросил в рот кусок принесенного угощения.

Все-таки до чего странная эта Линзя! Все время пишет-пишет-пишет... Кому вообще придет в голову не просто учить буквы, но еще и потом ими сочинять слова? Да не просто так, а на бумажках! Сразу видно, что Линзя эта от всех писательств умом помутилась. Не зря Нок-Нок говорил, что книжки воруют дум-думки, а никто его слушать даже не захотел! Сперва Линзя вкуснятину на землю кидает, а потом вдруг его «жутким гоблином» называет. Хвалит, то бишь. И все сразу, будто так и надо. Не поймешь эту Линзю.

Может, просто лягух не стоило приносить? Нок-Нок задумчиво посмотрел на остатки еды в своих руках. Наверное, Линзе больше жабы по нутру. Или крысы. Этих-то все любят, Нок-Нок еще ни одного гоблина не видал, чтоб тот от жареной крысы отказался.  
Решив на следующем привале сначала попробовать все-таки с жабами, он довольно кивнул сам себе. А потом уже, если не получится, принесет крысу. Да даже двух, пожирнее. Может, хоть нормальная еда эту зануду-Линзю во что-то хорошее превратит.


End file.
